ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Enclave Conscripts
Overview Enclave Conscripts are a mysterious new variant of Enclave trooper beginning to crop up in rumored areas of Enclave operation like Chicago, Illinois, coming to and from the Far East and dislocated or stranded remnants from the Capital Wasteland or Chicago are scattered nearly everywhere inbetween... They are interestingly unique from the rest because their respective Advanced Power Armor Mark II suits bear yellow Enclave symbols on the left side of the armor's main chest-plating, and varying numbers and alphabetical letters of an unknown pattern. The voice distortion provided by their helmets is also audibly more severe, and eerily enough, each Conscript's power helmet is modified and eventually retrofitted with superior technology to purposefully use the same, heavily distorted voice which is heralded by Enclave High Command for propaganda purposes to be universally honorable and the ideal example of complete and total uniformity to the Enclave mission forever and always, no matter what.. quite literally... .]] Classified background information Known only to high security clearance personnel with unlimited access to POSEIDONET or ENCLAVENET data archiving computer systems, there exists top secret documentation outlining the Prototype Conscription Initiative professionally, complete with a timeline of it's beginning and planned end, as well as a particularly explicit epilogue written by an Enclave trooper serving in a ground squadron charged with violently abducting as well as implanting some of these Wasteland prospects, outright defining the concerns they had over the Initiative. They had claimed to have witnessed first hand the possible rapid decay, both physical and mental, that can occur with extreme lengths of implantation by the Domestication Unit Phase II devices used to cybernetically brainwash the neurology of the Conscripts' brains to that of life-long Enclave troopers with meritorious careers. Legacy While this rather disturbingly drastic Initiative was brought about in 2290 and ended not long after the start of 2291 due to a lingering internal power struggle about how to best exercise the Enclave's remaining organizational capacity amongst the Wastelands beginning with concerns both moral, ethical, and otherwise originating from shotcallers within the Enclave's Research and Development department, when Enclave High Command read over and immediately authorized what they had in fact absent-mindedly skimmed over: the documentation detailing the Prototype Conscription Initiative. High Command misinterpreted it as the planned rolling out of the olden time Selective Service System on the inhabitants of peaceful and relatively civilized independent settlements they were relatively close too. What High Command thought to be a simple, but somewhat experimental way of addressing the imperative nature of their capability in housing more able bodies, they would ultimately come to despise themselves for what they had carelessly given word to go about, nearly instigating a schism. Despite the particularly dawning nature of these disastrous internal setbacks, and the loss of morale it inflicted, there remains at least fifty known Enclave Conscripts in active service within the entirety of the Enclave's Department of the Army, now representing a brand new subdivision of the DOTA: The Reserve Platoon. They are typically assigned non-lethal assignments because of a lingering sense of regret, sorrow, or horror from Enclave Officers over the health of these men and women however. Despite two notable attempts at complimentary surgical removal by Enclave Scientists under the orders of Colonel Autumn himself, implantation with a DU-II was discovered to be a permanent, lifelong commitment because of the very sensitive nature of the areas it must be inserted into inside of the heads of those it is to influence. Though currently they remain in good physical health and perform their (usually) non-combatant duties at an above average rate of efficiency, they are expected to experience the beginning stage of being 'implant shocked' (slang for cybernetically-originating battle fatigue syndrome and/or serotonin syndrome, eventually expected to undergo a progressing to be overtly debilitating) by the beginning of the 23rd century... Trivia Conscript voices: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qX73XG9e5BE Category:Characters Category:Enclave Category:Enclave cell Category:Work-in-progress